Cold Case Blues
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Meet Satoshi Ishikawa, the Detective of the North. Hired by Rachel (Yes, this is a dubbed fic) to find Jimmy Kudo. Satoshi finds himself in a web of intrigue and romance, against many criminals and an old friend, the Detective of the South! Please R&R.
1. Cold Cases Blues

****   
** Sonic Angel:** Finally, a mystery anime has been shown. Detective Conan, AKA, CASE CLOSED! I even _try_ and solve the case I'm watching!   
**Richard:** Oh, great. A fanfic writer who's also a budding detective… that's JUST great.   
**Conan:** Come on, Richard. Give him a break.   
**SA:** Oh, domo arigatou, great Detective of the East.   
**Rachel:** Jimmy? Where?   
**SA:** I dunno. Maybe he'll show up here.****

**Cold Case Blues**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Meitantei Conan or it's dubbed form, Case Closed. 

**"**Hi. I am Satoshi Ishikawa. I am known as the Detective of the North, AKA the Winter Sleuth. I've been solving many unsolved cases, but none as strange as the case I've been hired to solve. The search for my old school friend, the Detective of the East, Jimmy Kudo." 

**I** had just been summoned from cold, lonely, detective office in Sapporo by one of my good school friend, Rachel Moore, from Tokyo. 

**W**hile in Tokyo, I thought to myself, 'Should think about getting a heater… And an air conditioner.' And I'm currently wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie. Some people around town think I'm getting married. I thought, 'May think of getting marrying Sakura. _IF_ she throws away that _EVIL_ sword that cut off half my hair in high school.' 

**T**hat's when I saw Rachel, her friend Serena, and this strange kid that reminded me of my good friend, the Detective of the East, Jimmy Kudo. 

**I** was walking to my former high school when suddenly… "NOW I GOT YOU!" 

**S**erena glomped me and I fell down BIG TIME. 

**I** sighed, "Hi, Serena." 

**S**he stammered, "Oh, heh, sorry…" 

**I** got up and yelled, "SERENA! YOU KNOW I HATE GETTING GLOMPED! WHO DID YOU THINK I WAS, JIMMY KUDO? GEEZ!" 

**S**he sighed, "Sorry, mis…" Then, she yelled, "SATOSHI ISHIKAWA, IS THAT YOU?!" 

**I** smiled, "Uh… Yeah! It's me, all right." 

**R**achel came up and smiled, "So sorry about Serena glomping you, Satoshi." 

**I** grinned, "It's okay." Then, I asked, "So, Rachel, why have you hired me?" 

**S**he grinned, "It's a missing persons case." 

**I** sighed, "Oh, great. A missing kid." 

**R**achel smirked, "Not a missing kid. A missing _detective_." 

**I** quipped, "Well, if it has to do with the Black Organization, I'm on it!" 

**T**he little kid asked, "Those guys in the black suits?" 

**I** grinned, "Yeah, kid. 'Those guys in the black suits' _are_ the criminal group that's known as the Black Organization. I've shut down their operations in the Western part of the world and most of their criminal acts in the Eastern Hemisphere. The only operation of theirs I can't crack is here, in Japan." Then, I got serious. As my eyes narrowed, I quipped, "I recently was responsible for capturing most of their bigwigs." Then, I said, "They also mentioned they 'stamped' out the great Detective of the East, with some sort of poison. Fortunately for me, I was able to relinquish them of their antidote." 

**R**achel stammered, "A… Poison?" 

**I** sighed, "Yeah. I have the formula written down, but I'm no scientist. As Jimmy Kudo and Sakura Kamiya can attest, abd, as Kami as my witness, I can _barely_ get a C in science class." 

**S**erena sighed, "Excuse me? Rachel and I can attest to that too, you know! Not just your detective friends." 

**T**wo small tugs were forming in my face. I closed my eyes. I said, "You want me to find Jimmy Kudo, right Rachel?" 

**R**achel looked shocked. "Yes." She sighed. 

**I** smiled, "The reason you want me to find him is that you miss him very much. I too, miss that big lug." 

**U**nbeknownst to both Rachel and Serena, not to mention Satoshi (AN: YET!), The little kid, Conan Edogawa, was none other than Jimmy Kudo. He thought, 'When I get that antidote, heh, I'll show him, who that 'big lug' is.' 

**I** continued, "It's simple, really. The great Rachel Moore, the budding detective, has a crush…" Then, I flat out grinned. "No… Is crazy for the Detective of the East! You want him as your BOYFRIEND, DON'T YOU!" 

**T**hat's when Rachel, Serena, and the kid all fell down anime style. 

**R**achel was the first to stand up. Her cheeks were turning fourteen shaded of red. She sighed, "Couldn't keep this secret a secret any longer." 

**I** opened my eyes. I smiled, "Can't hide _anything_ from a sleuth with a keen eye for detail." 

**T**he kid was the next to stand up. His eyes narrowed. He smiled, "Excellent deduction. I expected no less from you." Then, he got all kid like, "Hi, I'm Conan. Conan Edogawa." 

**S**erena was the last to arise. She sighed, "Winter Sleuth strikes again." 

**T**hen, I saw another familiar face down on the street. It was a girl, who, strangely enough, who wore a pink tux with a white bow, who had red hair, and brown eyes, and she had a katana. 

**I** yelled, "IT'S THE GIRL WITH THE EVIL BLADE THAT KILLED MY HAIR BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL!" 

**I** ran as fast as I could away from there. Unfortunately, I ran into a lamp post. 

**I** suddenly woke up in a laboratory. I recgonized the lab. It was the lab of one Dr. Agassa. 

**T**hen, a voice called out, "Satoshi, are you all right?" 

**I** was still half awake, so I mumbled, "Jimmy, is it you?"   
  
**Sonic Angel:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, you have just been introduced to the last great detectives! THE DETECTIVES OF THE NORTH AND SOUTH!   
**Rachel:** Where IS that boy, anyway?   
**Richard:** Brillant on deductions, but he'd better keep an eye on _where_ he's going!   
**Jimmy (Conan on his voice changer bowtie):** Can't blame him. He almost _did_ got his hair cut off by Sakura.   
** Rachel (With Duct tape):** NOW I GOT YOU!   
**SA:** Run, Kudo, RUN! Next time, "Cold Case Blues Pt II!"   
**Conan:** I _hope_ there's an _actual_ mystery to this.   
**SA:** Don't worry. (Smirks) There _is_.   


  
  
  



	2. Cold Case Blues Part II

**Sonic Angel:** Well, ladies and gents, time for the mystery part of the fic! And I apologize for some of the typos of the first chappie.   
**Satoshi:** Finally! I can get my brain working!   
**Sakura:** YOU CALLED MY SWORD EVIL! YOU GET BACK HERE!   
**Satoshi:** No! Gotta RUN!   
**Conan:** Fortunately, Satoshi is a star track runner. Thank Kami-sama for that.   
**SA:** Maybe he could run circles around Kudo-san.   
**Conan:** _Maybe_? HA!****

**Cold Case Blues Part II**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Detective Conan, or its dubbed form, Case Closed. 

**I** was still suffering from the concussion from that lamppost incident that I had, 'Whoa', I thought, 'that was embarrassing.' I thought to myself, 'I should've been watching where I was going. I was _such_ a stupid IDIOT!' 

**I** woke up to find that I was lying in a science table, and the first thing I found was a katana blade on my neck. I figured that Sakura brought me here. I said lightly, "I like my head. I use it sometimes. Please don't cut it off." 

**S**akura growled, "You called my sword _evil_. Why?" 

**I** screamed, "IT SHAVED OFF MOST OF MY FRIGGIN' HAIR BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL, SAKURA!" I calmed down and sighed, "Thanks to that, I now have a phobia of swords now, thank you very _much_!" 

**S**akura giggled, "Sorry about that, I was trying to have off the hair of my cheatin' ex boyfriend." 

**I** sighed, "I've got some bad news and some good news about Daisuke." 

**S**akura snarled, "I know that he's a wanted criminal." 

**I** smiled at Sakura, "Well, you'll be happy to know that I captured that sucker." 

**S**akura brightened, "Oh, thank you, thank you Satoshi kun!" 

**I** asked, "Did… Did you just call me Satoshi kun?" 

**S**he smiled, "You've earned it." 

**T**hen, a voice called out, "Thank you for delivering him to me, Sakura chan." 

**I** said, "Dr. Aggasa, I presume." 

**D**r. Aggasa smiled, "Yes, Satoshi. I've heard about you, Winter Sleuth." 

**I** asked, "So, Dr. Aggasa, have you translated the formula that I've written down?" 

**D**r. Aggasa quipped, "I have. It's a poison, all right. But in Kudo's case, the pill he was forced to take must have made the poison backfire. In other words… He's been turned into a kid." 

**I** turned to Conan Edogawa who was with us in Dr. Aggasa's laboratory. At once, I had a rare flash of insight. 

**I** stammered, "Kudo san… Is… Is it really you?" 

**C**onan couldn't hide it any longer. He sighed, "While I may hide it from Rachel, I couldn't hide this secret to a pair of detectives with a honed attention of detail. Yes, it's me, Satoshi san. Just keep it from Rachel, okay?" 

**C**onan continued, "While you may have brought me relief of the fact that _you_ have shut down most of their organization, it's their Japan criminal acts that have me worried." 

**I** smiled, "Well, Kudo san, how about let's team up and take these suckers _down_! Once and for all!" 

**C**onan got serious again. He said, "But where's their base of operations here?" 

**I** sighed, "I don't know. I wish I did, though." 

**I** asked, "Kudo san… Conan, could you please write a letter in Kudo san's hand writing and crumple it up?" 

**C**onan said, "Yeah, sure!" 

**S**akura asked, "So how you've been doing?" 

**I** answered, while Conan was writing the letter, "So-so. Solving cold cases around the world is very challenging, but it gets pretty boring, pretty quickly. When you've solved one of them, you've probably solved them all." 

**C**onan snickered, "Do I hear a detective not being challenged?" 

**D**r. Aggasa stated, "I know of Kudo, the Detective of the East, Sakura Karou Takenouchi, Detective of the South, and you, Winter Sleuth, the Detective of the North." He asked, "I've heard that there's one more great detective in Japan. Is that right?" 

** I** answered, "Yes, yes you're right, Dr. There is one more great detective in Japan. He's in Osaka." 

** S**akura asked, "His name's Hattori Heiji, right?" 

** I** nodded. "Hattori Heiji. The teenage kendo practicing; Pro Osaka baseball, anti-Tokyo baseball Detective of the West. I take that you've heard of him." 

** S**akura nodded. "According to Detectives Monthly magazine, he's said to be one of the Top 3 Cutest male hottie detectives in Japan. He's #3. #2 is Jimmy Kudo. #1 just so happens to be you, Satoshi." Then, she smiled, "And, I would have to agree with that." And with one smile, I fainted. 

**A**nd suddenly, I woke up, with my face all soaked as if I was stuck in a 3 day endless rainstorm with my tux on, without a raincoat or an umbrella. I sighed, "Sakura! SHEESH! Why do you have to get me all wet most of the time?" 

**S**akura laughed, "You look kind of funny." 

**I** grimaced, "Ha. Ha. Ha. _Very_ funny, I'm laughing and my gut is about to burst." 

**S**akura waved her finger at me. She quipped quite curtly, "Are you being _sarcastic_ with me?" 

**C**onan announced, "Done." 

**H**e handed over the crumpled up letter to Satoshi and went to the phone and dialed the number to Rachel's home. 

**T**he voice on the other line answered, "Hello, Moore residence. Rachel speaking." 

**S**atoshi smiled, "Yo, Rach! Wazzup!" 

**R**achel answered, "I'm fine. So, do you have any new clues lately?" 

**S**atoshi answered, "Yeah, in fact, I do. I just found a letter in a trash can." 

**R**achel asked, "Can you read it to me?" 

**S**atoshi replied, "Of course, madam." 

**T**he letter read: 

**T**o Rachel Moore: 

**I** know you're worried about me and you'd like to see me again. The reason that I keep running away is not that I care about you, but the fact is, is that I'm working on a case right now. My whereabouts… I really can't tell you, right now. Some people would love to kill the second cutest teenage detective in all of Detective Monthly magazine. I will keep in touch, so, don't worry, I will come back. 

**S**incerely yours,   
**J**immy Kudo. 

**S**atoshi quipped, "That's the letter." 

**R**achel, on the other line, sounded as if she was crying, she nearly sobbed, "That, that cute detective jerk! Of course I'm worried about him!" 

**S**atoshi smiled, "At least he's safe." 

**R**achel smiled, through all the tears she shed. "Thank you… Satoshi." 

**S**atoshi replied, "I'm you're friend, Rachel. If ever you need a shoulder to lean on, you can count on me." 

**B**oth people hung up. At that same instant, Satoshi's police crime beeper alarmed. 

**S**atoshi said, "Looks like there's a murder that happened. Let's roll!" 

**A**t the crime scene in the mall, at a clothing store, the police, Inspector Maguire, Richard, Rachel, Conan, Sakura and Satoshi were staring at the dead body. Satoshi's eyes narrowed. He announced, "Whoever did must either be _extremely_ crazy or _extremely_ brave. There were video cameras in the store!" 

**I**nspector Maguire nodded. "I agree, Satoshi." 

**S**atoshi asked, "Inspector. Have your men check if the video cameras were in any way tampered with. I'll check the body and find the cause of death." 

**W**hile the inspector's men were examining the video tape, Satoshi turned over the body and he found it was a female. He immediately found a gunshot wound. 

**R**achel pointed at the cash register and said, "Look! It's open!" 

**S**atoshi said, "You're right, Rachel. The cash register is open. Looks like we've got more than _just_ a murder case." 

**S**akura's eyes began to narrow as well. She snarled, "Looks like it's a case of robbery _and_ murder." 

**R**achel asked, "But, the question is, who did it?" 

**S**atoshi smiled, "You found another clue, Rach. Maybe, just _maybe_, you possess the intellect to match with Jimmy Kudo." 

**C**onan thought, 'Maybe. She needs _more_ cases to challenge her, though, if she wants to play on my level.' 

**I**nspector Maguire and his men came back. He asked, "Have you found the cause of murder, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi nodded. "Gunshot wound." 

**R**achel added, "The cash register was open." 

**I**nspector Maguire pondered, "Robbery and murder. This case is getting _pretty_ deadly." 

**S**atoshi asked, "Was there any tampering with the video cameras?" 

**"**No," was Inspector Magurie's reply. 

**C**onan said, "Look! A bunch of keys are missing from the register!" 

**R**ichard yelled, "Hey, hey! Private detective investigations here, kid!" 

**S**atoshi grinned, "I think Conan's on to something." 

**Sonic Angel:** On to something INDEED!   
**Satoshi:** Next Cold Case Blues hint! 'Video Image'.   
**Sakura:** Next time, **"Cold Case Blues Part III! Case closed!"**   
****   
****


	3. Cold Case Blues Part III! Case Closed!

**Sonic Angel:** By request by one of my reviewers, I'll try this as a non dubbed fic.   
**Ran:** Where is SHINICHI, SA?   
**SA:** Calm down, Ran. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M A YELLOW BELT IN KARATE!   
**Ran:** (LOL) A… Yellow belt? AHAHAHAHA!   
**Conan:** Yellow belt?   
**SA:** (Facefaults) Yes. Yellow belt. (Smirks) Hey, Conan! With all the girls in the anime of yours, I thought that you'd be a _player_!   
**Conan:** I'll have you know that I am a _gentleman_ detective! Only one girl's heart can and will _belong_ to me!   
**SA:** (Smirks) The question is who, Kudo san?   
**Ran:** Where? 

**Cold Case Blues Part III! Case Closed!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Case Closed, or Detective Conan. 

**C**onan asked, "What do you mean, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi looked at the keyboard with the missing keys and noticed it was a computer keyboard. 

**H**e stated, "I believe that our victim has spelled out the name of her murderer on the missing keys. Find the keys, find the name of the murderer." 

**O**ne of Megure's officers came in and said, "Sir. Today was a special day at the mall. It just so happens to be Masquerade Day." 

**S**atoshi pondered, "Hmm. Masquerade Day. Most interesting." He thought, 'But puzzling as well. This case doesn't make any sense. Unless… THAT'S IT!' 

**S**atoshi asked, "Inspector, may I see the video camera images?" 

**M**egure asked, "Of course. Why do you ask, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi snapped, "I've got no time. Everybody, except for Kogoro, to the Security Center!" 

**K**ogoro asked, "Why not me?" 

**S**atoshi grinned, "A great detective must know not only how to handle mysteries, but to handle different tasks as well." 

**K**ogoro laughed, "Oh, okay! Ha!" 

**R**an sighed, "Dad… You're embarrassing ME!" 

**C**onan thought 'Poor Ran.' 

**M**egure stated, "Okay, NOW can you explain, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi said, "Did you see anything strange at the video cameras, Inspector?" 

**M**egure stated, "Actually, we… The guy that's not in a mask! He's the guy that did it!" 

**S**atoshi looked at the images. He indeed saw a guy without a mask, and yes, he did _commit_ the murder. 

**K**ogoro stammered, "Everybody… To the scene of the crime NOW!" 

**E**verybody ran to the scene to the crime, but it was Satoshi who got there first. While Shinichi did soccer, Sakura practiced the lost art of Kenjutsu; Satoshi was one of the best well-known teenage detectives in high school. How? He was a track star. He did see the body moving, and underneath the layer where the woman was shot, Satoshi saw a black material the he all too recognized. Kevlar, which its other alias is body armor. 

**S**atoshi smiled, "Good ol' Kevlar. Can't live with it, can't live without it." 

**S**atoshi asked the woman, "Okay, now, what's your name?" 

**T**he woman answered, "Izumi Nonaka." 

**S**atoshi sighed, "I thought you looked _familiar_." Then, he asked, "May I have the missing keys of your computer keyboard that you have in your hand?" 

** I**zumi looked shocked. She asked, "How… How did you know that?" 

**S**atoshi smiled enigmatically; "Even a bumbling detective with an eye for detail could've _deduced_ that." 

**K**ogoro asked, "Hey! Who are you calling bumbling?" 

**S**atoshi stated, "Who? I didn't hear anybody. Maybe it was just the wind, Kogoro."   
  
**R**an giggled at that comment, while Sakura was flat out laughing and rolling on the floor. 

**I**zumi asked, "Hey… You aren't Satoshi Ishikawa, the Detective of the North, are you?" 

**S**atoshi grinned, "That's my name, don't wear it out!" 

**I**zumi handed the keys over and Satoshi spelled out the keys to form the name, 'Takeru'. 

**I**zumi sighed, "I _did_ know a Takeru. His name is Takeru Ishida. We both went to high school together. We were both the best of friends… But, I don't know why he could do this. To me, even." 

**S**atoshi said, "I think I know _why_. Izumi, did you hang out with any other people in high school?" 

**I**zumi replied, "Yeah. I hung out with three other people… Satoshi, are you saying that Takeru killed all _three_ of them?" 

**M**egure said, "Of course! It all makes perfect _sense_! This Takeru guy is the 'Four Seasons' murderer. For the first murder, he dressed up as an oak tree, with its leaves falling, to represent fall, for slaying Kari Takenouchi. For slaying Mia Takahashi, He dressed up as a snowflake, to represent winter." 

**I**zumi cried, "But why…! Why could he do such a thing?" 

**S**atoshi asked, "While you were hanging out with the future Fashion Quartet, did you, by chance drift away from him, ignoring him more and more?" 

**I**zumi looked shocked, but then, she nodded. 

**S**atoshi's eyes narrowed. Satoshi thought, 'This case is just about _closed_. All we need now is Takeru.' 

**J**ust then, a brown haired surfer dude showed up with a 9-mm handgun. He snapped, "Looks like I'll have to shoot her on the head!" 

**S**atoshi asked, "Uh, your name isn't Takeru Ishida by chance, is it?" 

**T**akeru looked shocked, but he nodded. "Yes, Detective of the North, it is. Now I have come…" 

**S**atoshi sighed, "Revenge is not the answer. It never is the solution to everything, Takeru. Let me tell you a story," 

**H**e continued, "The story starts in a Tokyo High School. Our main character is a well-known track star. Not only was he fast on his feet, he was a brilliant detective. He had best friend, another detective, but he was a soccer star. They both had a friend in a girl who was practicing the lost art of Kenjutsu. Her sword was as sharp as her mind. Yes, she _too_ was a detective. The track star sleuth and the swords woman sherlock became good friends, and often solved cases together. She hung out with a group of girls as well. He knew she probably wasn't interested in guys yet, so he respected that. Before he left for his home in Sapporo, he gave the girl a letter. But he didn't give out his true name, for he was afraid she would end their friendship and think of him as a stalker. So he just signed as a Secret Admirer. To this day, the teen waits for her answer." 

**A**fter that, Ran just grinned evilly. 

**T**hen, Satoshi snapped, "That kid never took revenge against the girl and her friends, he respected that she didn't want any boyfriends, yet, but he never took out his anger, and his rage unto them, at least, not like a LOWLIFE SCUM LIKE YOU, TAKERU ISHIDA!" 

**T**akeru shot back, "I'm not a low life scum, Satoshi!" 

**S**atoshi calmed down and said, "Takeru, the reason I told you this story is that I could illustrate other ways on how you could change your life. You do _realize_ that you could go to prison, life without parole for your crimes." 

**T**akeru held his hands up and sighed, "I know. I give up. And I'll plead guilty to the criminal charges."   
  
**I**zumi spoke up. She said, "Takeru, I apologize for ignoring you." 

**T**akeru replied, "And I apologize for killing your friends. I know it won't bring them back, but… I will _try_ to atone for my vicious deeds." 

**I**zumi said, "And I'll help you." 

**T**he police took him away, and only Kogoro, Ran, Sakura, Conan and Satoshi were left. 

**S**akura smiled, "Nice fairy tale, Satoshi. My turn." 

**S**he continued, "The swords woman sleuth never _did_ ignore the fact the she and the track star sherlock were friends. In fact, the swords woman sleuth _liked_ the track star detective. When she heard the news that he was leaving for Sapporo, and when he _did_ leave, the swords woman private eye locked herself in her room, crying for seven days, and seven nights, crying because of the fact that she never told him… Never told him that she _loved_ him." 

**S**atoshi was shocked beyond belief. His whole entire body was frozen solid, as if _he_ was stuck in the Ice Age, it seemed. His only thoughts were 'She… Loves me?' And that's when he was 'unfrozen' and fainted. 

**S**atoshi woke up and when he did, he found himself in a room of the Mouri Detective Agency. Sakura was there, and no one else was there.   


** S**he smiled, "You're awake." 

**S**atoshi smiled back, "That's the second time you carried me." 

**S**he giggled, "Satoshi, do me a favor, will ya?" 

**S**atoshi asked, "And what's that?" 

**S**he stated, "Lose some weight before I ask you out on a date." 

**S**atoshi grinned, "Agreed." 

**M**eanwhile, Kogoro and Conan were eavesdropping on their conversation. Unbeknownst to the duo, Ran was about to karate chop their butts for listening on her two best friends' conversation. 

**I**nside the room, Sakura and Satoshi heard screams of fear and Ran trying to execute some karate moves, and some karate cries inside the Agency and chasing the crap out the two men. 

**S**atoshi said, "Looks like we'll be here for a while." 

**S**akura smiled, "Yep." 

**Sonic Angel:** Wonder what Ran's grinning about, eh?   
**Ran:** Need not to know; SA.   
**Conan:** A great end to a great case!   
**SA:** But, it's just the beginning!   
**Conan:** (Groans)Oh, no!   
** SA:** Next time, our two young (And dating) detectives meet the Junior Detective Squad, AKA the Detective Boys!   
**Satoshi:** (Raises hand like a student asking a teacher.)   
**SA:** Yes, Satoshi?   
**Satoshi:** If they're called the Detective Boys, why is there a girl in the team?   
**SA:** Good question. NEXT TIME, "Black-White Catnapping!"   
**N**ext Cold Case Blues Hint! "Catnip"   
**SA:** KUDO SAN, STAY AWAY FROM NEXT CHAPPIE'S CLUE!   
**Sonoko:** Where… Is… SHINICHI! (Holds a mallet)   



	4. Black and White Cat Napping

**Black and White Cat napping!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

****

** Disclaimer:** Don't own CC, or DC! 

**S**atoshi and Sakura exited the room and saw the chaos all around them. 

**C**onan was the first one to stop. He asked, "Uh, Satoshi, how did you get Takeru to give up that quickly?" 

**K**ogoro and Ran both ceased and asked the same question. "We were wondering that too. How did you do it?" 

**S**atoshi said, "I am a pacifist. I do not wish to hurt anybody. I knew Takeru was a kind and honest person. And with my brain, I reasoned with him by telling that story, and saying that revenge wasn't the answer. He knew that it was true, and so, he gave up without a fight." Then, he grinned evilly, "I am not as forgiving to _true_ criminals." 

**A**ll three nodded. Ran replied, "So I see." 

**T**hen she snickered, "Both of those stories were true, weren't they, you two?" 

**B**oth Sakura and Satoshi blushed. Satoshi replied, "_Maybe_." 

**R**an's face looked innocent, while hiding an evil grin. She said, "I was hoping that you would confess your secret crush, Satoshi Yuki Ishikawa, but it would seem your days of hiding are over." 

**T**hen, Sakura's mind snapped. She realized how true that story he told Takeru actually was. She inquired, "What are _you_ hiding, Satoshi?" 

**S**atoshi, in his mind, he knew, he was trapped as a rat in a cage. But he remained poker faced no matter how bad it seemed. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

**R**an held up an issue of Detectives Monthly magazine and a letter. Satoshi stammered, while looking at the letter, "You… You aren't supposed to have that!" 

**R**an grinned evilly, "Well, after Sakura got this letter, she immediately gave this to me." 

**T**hat's when Satoshi sighed, "Oh, crap." 

**R**an said, "'Oh, crap' _indeed_. After I was given the letter, I dusted off the letter for fingerprints. I also analyzed the sentence structure and the signature of the letter and your hand written essay in history class. And, amazingly, they both match." She said that as if she was a female version of Shinichi Kudo herself. She flipped through the publication till she saw an article written by Satoshi himself. 

** S**he continued, "The signature's sentence structure and its curvature of the top of the article match that of the signature of the letter. Satoshi Ishikawa, you are Sakura chan's SECRET ADMIRER, are you NOT?" 

** F**aced with the incredible measure of data that Ran had compiled, Satoshi thought, 'Damn, she _is_ good.' Satoshi had no choice but to surrender. He sighed, "I give up. Your evidence is amazing. How did you know?" 

** R**an smiled, "As one cute Tokyo based detective once said, 'If you have a keen eye for detail, one truth will always prevail.'" 

** S**akura smiled, "You don't need to bust Satoshi. I already knew. That's why I cried, because when I read that letter, I knew, in my heart, he confessed his feelings for me in the only way he knew how at the time." 

** S**atoshi blushed again, "Aw, shucks," 

** T**hen, he looked at his watch. He said, "We have a lot of time left. Hey, Sakura. How 'bout a strawberry smoothie? My treat, of course." 

** S**akura's eyes widened. She smiled, "I'd love to." 

** R**an and Conan sang, "They're going out on a date," 

** S**atoshi snickered, "Yeah, so what? It's not like you're planning on asking Shinichi out anyway." 

** T**hat's when Ran looked like one of her veins was about to pop. She snarled, "As a matter of fact, I WAS!" 

** T**hat's when Sakura and Satoshi ran while holding hands with Sakura and Ran was chasing them like bat out of hell. 

** C**onan said, "Things are _never_ going to be the same ever again." 

** K**ogoro sighed, "I agree, Conan, I most definitely agree." 

** The Next day…**

** S**omehow, in some insane and enigmatic way, Conan got his Elementary school teacher to get both Satoshi and Sakura to be guest speakers. 

** W**hile on their way, Sakura and Satoshi were both reading the newest issue of Detectives Monthly. "Hey, look! Conan's on the cover!" Sakura said. 

** S**atoshi was reading the cover article. "The Next Great Detective Group: The Detective Boys." He said, "Hey… We're going to be their guest speakers!"   
  
** S**akura said, "According to the article, they say that these guys are good as the Sherlock Trio." 

** S**atoshi snickered, "With a guy like Mr. Edogawa leading them, who wouldn't be?" 

** T**hat got an adorable giggle out of Sakura. 

** W**hen they got here, Satoshi looked at his watch. "They should be arriving right about…." The two detectives saw Conan and the gang. "Now." He said. 

** T**hat's when Mitsuhiko looked at the duo standing near their school. He looked shocked. He stammered, "That… That's… That's Satoshi Ishikawa…" 

** A**yumi looked at the similarly dressed girl. She squealed, "Is that Sakura Takenouchi?" 

** C**onan said, "Told ya I knew them, Ayumi chan." 

** A**ll of the gang except for Conan, who was walking nonchalantly to the duo, ran towards them. 

** S**atoshi looked at the tall kid with the freckles. He asked, "You're Mitsuhiko, right?" 

** M**itsuhiko looked shocked, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm Mitsuhiko, all right." 

** S**atoshi inquired, "Are you the same Mitsuhiko that sent me the letter, and ending it with 'Your # 1 fan'?" 

** T**hat's when he really looked surprised. He said coolly, "I expected no less from the Detective of the North. You are the GREATEST!" 

** T**hat's when Satoshi smiled, "I'm not _that_ great. Besides, I haven't been working on hot cases for a long time." 

** M**itsuhiko said, "Then maybe, we'll have to find hot cases for you to solve!" 

** A**yumi asked, "Sakura chan, how hard do your cases get?"****

** S**akura said, "Some cases take a few seconds, minutes, hours, some even take days and weeks, and months, and one case actually took _years_ to solve!" 

** S**atoshi pondered, "Now what case takes years to solve?" 

** S**akura pointed at Satoshi and stated, "You." 

** A**t the school, Satoshi and Sakura were talking to the kids when one kid raised his hand. Satoshi said, "Yeah, Tai?" 

** T**ai said, "It's not really much of a question, but more of a case, really. Somebody cat napped my black and white kittens!"   
  
**S**akura, having grown up with Hello Kitty most of her life, and being a cat lover herself, had never heard a crime so despicable as cat napping. She snarled, "All right. That's it. No one will abduct a kitty ever again! Not while I'm _here_!" 

** S**atoshi put a hand behind his head and said, "Now Sakura… This is not the time to be over acting." 

** S**akura said, "Come on, Satoshi kun, we're solving this case. And you're coming along too." And with that, she dragged Satoshi out of the classroom. 

** S**atoshi yelled, "Conan! HELP ME!"   
  
**C**onan sighed, "Come on, gang. After school, we've got a cat napping to bust!" 

** A**yumi and Mitsuhiko screamed, "YES! WE'RE GOING TO HELP OUR HEROES!"   
  
** G**enta was quiet until now. He sighed, "Excuse me. But I know a better detective than both of them, you know."   
  
** B**oth of them glared at Genta. "Oh," they said, "who would that _be_?" 

** G**enta confidently said, "Shinichi Kudo, the Detective of the East." 

** A**yumi taunted, "Oh yeah, does he carry a sword?" 

** G**enta said, "No. But he's a soccer ace."****

** M**itsuhiko snorted, "Ha! Can he run faster than Satoshi?" 

** G**enta stated, "Yes."   
  
** T**he trio engaged in an argument over which detective was better. Conan thought, 'If I _ever_ make it out of this… Kami sama HELP ME!' 

** W**hile at the scene of the crime, Satoshi and Sakura found suspicious footprints and while Sakura was looking through the house, Satoshi went to the backyard and found a piece of catnip on the ground. He yelled, "Sakura, over here!" 

** S**akura said, "What have you found, Satoshi?" 

** S**atoshi stated, "A piece of catnip."   
  
** S**akura asked, "What does catnip have to do with the case?" 

** S**atoshi stated, "Simple. Whoever catnapped Tai's kittens, must've known that cats are seriously susceptible to catnip!" 

** S**akura snarled, "So we're dealing with an animal expert…" 

** S**atoshi's eyebrows narrowed, "Or, a scumbag who knows about cats."   
  
** Sonic Angel:** Oh YEAH! This case is heating UP!   
** Sakura:** When I find out who that creep is…   
** SA:** Next Cold Case Blues hint! ' A Cap'   
** Satoshi:** (Wonders) Okay, this case is getting weird. Now… What does a cap have to do with this case?   
** Conan:** _Good_ question.   
  
  



End file.
